Crazy Situations
by GACfan4Life
Summary: Jasmine and Scud have been friends since she was in first grade and him in third. But what happens when they go camping one night and bring back their 'buddies? And who is this tall, dark, mysterious guy? Scud/OC
1. Prologue

**3 Years Earlier**

Jasmine packed her things and left work. She was done working at the doctor's office permanently.

"Jazz, wait! I was only kidding!"

"Harley if you don't get away from me I'm going to rip you apart! I'm done with you harassing me every fucking day! Just because you got the looks doesn't mean every girl wants you!"

"But Jazz-"

"Don't you have some chick to examine," I said getting into my car and locking the doors.

Harley finally got the hint and went back into the office. Once he was inside Jasmine got out of her car and opened the trunk.

_This is to easy._

She swung the metal baseball bat into Harley's SUV windshield causing it to crack. Then she moved on to the door windows smashing them and the back window. After about five minutes of smashing windows, headlights and putting dents everywhere on the SUV Jasmine put the bat back in her trunk and left.

When she finally got home she noticed her door was unlocked.

_He must be back._

Jasmine entered her apartment and found her best friend and roommate, Scud. Scud has been her friend since she was in first grade and him in third. When Jasmine was in her freshman year and him in his Junior they dropped out together. When she hit seventeen she decided to get her G.E.D to get a decent job and move out of her aunt's house. Scud he found work wherever it was available, car shops, grocery stores, warehouse, etc. The two decided to live together but not sleep together. If Scud wanted to get laid he went to a motel with some chick he picked up for a few hours, he never brought a chick to their home and Jasmine was grateful for that.

"Where have you been?"

He looked up and smiled at her.

"Hey J.J. How'a been?"

"Peachy. And what have I told you about lighting up in here?"

"But-"

"No Scud. I've told you to go out on the fire escape how many times!"

"What crawled up your ass today?"

"Same shit different day. I just quit my job."

"That's a bummer. Hey, I know what'll cheer ya up. How about you have one with me," He said pulling out a joint.

"No."

"Ok. We could do a little rolling around right here in the kitchen."

"What is it with you and wanting to screw someone in a kitchen? And the answer is no."

"Why not J.J?"

"Because you're my best friend. And don't be saying something like 'we could be friends with benefits' either."

"You're a hard one to sell... I've got it, how 'bout we go out and camp for a few days? That'll get you're mind off of what's been going on."

"Only if you promise that we'll camp in the park too."

"Deal."

The two shook hands.

"Ya better get packing, we're leaving in a hour."

"A hour?"

"Yeah, so get going," He said smacking her butt playfully with a smirk.

Jasmine shook her head with a smile then headed to her room and started packing a backpack. Once she was done Scud took hers and his backpack to his van. Jasmine locked the door behind her and followed Scud.

"Are you sure you want me in that van of yours?"

"Defiantly."

"Really Scud?"

"What? It's not my fault that I have a hot best friend."

They drove away from the apartment complex and to the outskirts of town. They made it to the edge of town and set up camp for the night.

"You never told me where you've been for the past month."

"Some girl loved it so much that she held me captive."

"Yeah, I'm sure," She said sarcastically.

"Actually...I had a job... outside of town for a few weeks."

"Oh. What were you doing?"

Scud was debating with himself if he should tell her the truth or not.

"Um...I guess you could say I had to track someone down."

"Like a private investigator?"

"Yeah. So how about we go to the club that's right down the street."

"Meaning you want to get laid," She said flatly.

"You can pick up a guy or two and I'll pick up a chick or two... maybe three."

"Like you can satisfy three girls. Hell you probably don't satisfy one, she probably just tells you that to make you feel good."

"That's an awful thing to say J.J," Scud said mocking hurt. "But you'll never know until you try the Scudster."

Jasmine rolled her eyes and said, "What club are we going to? I feel like getting wasted tonight."

Scud smiled and they walked to the closest club they could find. Scud immediately found two girls one with straight platinum blonde hair and the other with dark brown wavy hair. Jasmine sat at the bar watching the scene unfold as she took a shot.

_Not even five minutes and he's got 'em around his finger. That's a new record._

Jasmine came out of her thought when someone accidentally bumped her right elbow.

"Sorry 'bout that."

"It's ok. It's kinda crowded in her."

"My names Brandon," He said sticking out his hand.

"Jasmine," She said shaking the guys hand.

"You here alone?"

"Sort of. I'm here with a friend but that's it."

"Where's your friend?"

Jasmine pointed over to Scud.

"Ah. So he's here just to get laid?"

"Pretty much."

"He's pretty lucky, those two are twins."

_Wow Scud, you've hit the jackpot. It's every guys dream to screw twins._

A few hours went by and Jasmine was wasted along with Scud. They decided to head back to their camp with their 'buddies' for the night. When they got there Scud went into his tent with the twins and Jasmine took Brandon to hers.

"You two live out here?" Brandon asked as he started kissing her neck and lifting her shirt.

"No. Just taking a little camping trip," She said undoing his belt.

Jasmine was going to undo Brandon's pants but was interrupted by a pained scream.

"Scud?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm sure he's fine.

Jasmine tried getting away from Brandon but he threw her on her cot and pinned her down.

"Get off of me!"

"Now why would I do that?"

Jasmine froze when Brandon flashed a smile at her, she saw fangs like a vampire.

"You- you're a vampire."

"Correct."

"But I thought vampires were just a myth."

"I'm here now aren't I?" He asked getting closer to her neck.

Jasmine started struggling again, there was no way she was going to be his dinner.

"I like it when my prey puts up a fight."

"Scud! Help! Anybody! Help!"

She finally got her legs in between the male vampire and her, now all she had to do was get one of her hands free.

"You are a feisty one aren't you?" Brandon laughed.

Jasmine used all her strength and weight to roll them over. They fell on the floor and Jasmine jumped up and pulled a gun out from under her pillow. Brandon laughed at her while standing up.

"What are you planning on doing with that?"

She glared at him and pulled the trigger. Her face turned fearful when he didn't go down.

"I can't die that way, you should know this."

Jasmine turned around and unzipped the tent to run. She got it unzipped but Brandon grabbed her ankles making her fall to the ground on her stomach.

"I think that's enough playing around with you."

Jasmine screamed when he opened his mouth and started going for her neck. Suddenly all movement stopped and she felt something heavy on her. She opened her eyes and found the vampire on her dead. She pushed him off and the twins were thrown out of the tent and Scud stopped screaming.

_SCUD!_

Jasmine quickly went to Scud's tent and found a tall dark man with sunglasses crouching by Scud.

"Who the hell are you?" Jasmine demanded.

"Is that a way to talk to someone that just saved your life?" He said.

"Sorry. Thank you for saving us," Jasmine said softly then looked over at Scud to find him wounded, "Oh, Scud," She said and went to him.

The tall mysterious dark man walked out of the tent and Jasmine yelled at him.

"Where are you going!? He needs to get to a hospital or he's going to bleed to death!"

"I know. I'm getting the car."

Soon the mystery guy came back with his car and put Scud and Jasmine in and headed somewhere. The drive wasn't long, Jasmine looked out the window and stated.

"A warehouse? What about Scud?"

"Supplies are inside."

Once they were inside Jasmine stitched Scud up the best she could in the poor lit warehouse.

"You live here?" She asked the mystery man.

No answer.

"I take that as a yes. How did you know we were getting attacked?"

"You two were screaming and I could smell it."

"What do ya mean you smelt it?" Scud grunted out in pain.

"I'm half vampire."

"Half vampire..." Jasmine said slowly as she started getting fearful again.

"I want you two to help me out. I mean I did save your lives after all."

"We're not going to be your dinner!"

"No. I want you two to help me take out the vampires and help find a friend of mine."

"That's it."

He just nodded. Jasmine looked at Scud and he looked over to mystery man.

"I can help make these cool weapons and gadgets."

"I'm sure I could help out in some way. I used to work at a doctor's office."

"Good," Mystery man got up and started up the stairs.

"Wait! We don't even know your name," Jasmine said.

"Blade," He said then went up to his room.

"Looks like this is are new place for a while. How 'bout we break it in," Scud said with a smirk.

"You just got attacked by vampire's and you're still thinking of sex?"

"Yeah. So?"

"You're not getting any from me. Ya better take care of your problem yourself," She said smacking his stomach.

Scud let out a howl of pain.

"Oh. I'm so sorry Scud. I didn't mean to hit you there," She said apologetically.

"It's fine. But I'll only accept your apology if you do one thing."

Jasmine groaned which in return Scud smiled.

"All you have to do is kiss me."

"That's it?"

He nodded. And she sighed and leaned in to kiss him. Apparently she wasn't quick enough because she felt Scud's hand tangle into her short blonde and blue streaked hair and pull her into a kiss. The kiss was sweet and quick.

"Happy now?" She asked pulling away.

"For now."


	2. Chapter 1

**Present**

It had been three years since Jasmine and Scud hooked up with Blade. Blade still couldn't find his friend Whistler. Jasmine saw Blade coming down the stairs.

"Going out again?"

"Yeah," was all he said before getting into his car and leaving the warehouse.

"J.J."

"What Scud?" Jasmine asked going into the makeshift kitchen.

"Come relax with me."

"What happened the last time I 'relaxed' with you?"

"We had sex in my room. I didn't hear you complaining though, so the Scudster musta done it right."

"Well you better take care of your little problem because I told you that what we done was a one time thing."

"Was I really that bad?" Scud asked putting his arms around Jasmine's waist and putting his head on her shoulder.

It took a lot out of Jasmine not to shudder when his breath hit her neck when he asked that question. Truth was she thought he was fantastic but one they were friends and two his slept with a lot of women so the chances of him settling down were slim.

"I take it I was pretty good and you liked it."

"I never said that."

"You may not say it but your body is sure saying it."

Jasmine blinked a few times then she finally realized she was clutching the kitchen sink tightly and her breathing was a little faster and shallower. Scud started kissing her neck and when he felt her head go to the side to give him more access he smirked into her skin. He started nipping at her skin and when she gasped Scud knew he had her. He turned Jasmine around and pushed he into the counter while he kissed her lips. Jasmine wrapped her arms around his neck to get him closer while he lifted her onto the counter and put her legs around his waist to get closer. He went for her neck again as his hands went under her shirt to caress her smooth skin.

"Scud," She said breathlessly.

"I know J.J," He said groaning while he grinded into her.

"Scud. No."

Jasmine put her hands on his chest and pushed lightly.

"J.J, c'mon," Scud whined.

"I'm sorry Scud," She said slipping off the counter.

"You can't leave me high and dry like this."

"I'm sure you'll figure a way to solve your problem," she said smirking and walking into her room.

Scud groaned with disappointment, he couldn't believe she just did that to him. The last time he got laid was with her and that was a month ago. He sighed in frustration while scratching the back of his head. Scud decided to harness himself and enhance the lights and security system.

Jasmine was in her room laying on her bed go over what had just happened. They had been friends practically their whole lives so she was used to his dirty mind. But ever since Blade rescued them she's been feeling this strange thing in her heart. Could it be that she loved him? But friends weren't supposed to love each other like that. Were they becoming friends with benefits? Maybe Scud finally wanted to settle down and he picked her to settle down with. Jasmine turned to her side and groaned in frustration. What was this that was going on between them?

A few hours past before Jasmine came out of her room. When she opened her door she was greeted by loud music. She went down the stairs and sat on the couch.

"There's J.J. Did ya enjoy your nap?"

Jasmine looked everywhere but couldn't find Scud.

"Up here."

She looked up and saw Scud harnessed and playing with wires.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a chuckle.

"Just enhancing some things."

A security sensor went off and Jasmine checked the monitor.

"Who is it?"

"Blade's back," She said and hit a button so he could pull the car in.

Once Blade got out and headed to his trunk Scud started coming down from the wiring.

"Lock up your daughters, boys, and girls, the dark knight returns," He said then done a backwards flip before lighting his joint.

"Need a toke of the smokage, B?"

"Later. Cut the lights."

Jasmine went to Blade and said, "Did you find him?"

Blade looked at Jasmine then opened the trunk and Jasmine gasped.

"What? What's in there?" Scud asked.

"Blade found him."

Scud came over to examine Whistler then jumped back when he lunged at Scud.

"You didn't kill him."

"Give me a hand."

Scud refused to touch Whistler.

"For God sake Scud," Jasmine came over with some duct tape, "I'm sorry to do this to him Blade but the only way he'll help is if Whistler's mouth is securely shut. You can take it off of him when you get to your destination."

Blade nodded and let Jasmine put the tape over Whistler's mouth.

"Now was that so hard Scud?" She asked shoving the roll of duct tape in his chest and walking off.

"J.J, where are ya going?"

"Right over here to watch The Power Puff Girls since there's nothing else on."

Scud helped Blade get Whistler in the holding room.

"Ya know B, Jasmine's been snappy lately."

"And?" Blade asked in a bored tone.

"Well can't you sense things that normal people can't?"

"Yes. And there's nothing wrong with her," Blade said as he opened the holding room's door.

"You know, I got a bad feeling 'bout this, B."

They sat Whistler down on a stool that was in the middle of the room. When he was seated Scud backed up quickly when Blade took the tape off of Whistler's mouth.

"Listen to his breathing. He's already dying. He's in pain. Why don't you just put him out of his misery right now?" Scud said.

"They had him on stasis in a halfway house. I'm giving him an accelerated retro-viral a heroin addict."

Blade injected the long needle into the bend of Whistler's arm, which Whistler let out a pained raspy yell.

"Make him go cold turkey in one night."

"Shit ain't gonna work, man. I say we kill that motherfucker right now," Scud said before thinking.

"Get out."

Scud looked at Blade then left the room. Jasmine saw him standing near the room rubbing his chin and looking down at the ground. She sighed as she got up and headed to Scud.

"What did you do?"

About that time Blade came out and Scud looked up at Blade.

"Hey, man, I didn't mean to call him-"

Blade put up his hand and pointed in the direction of the workbench. Jasmine could tell Blade was pissed at Scud. Scud silently and obediently went to the workbench. Blade went up the stairs quickly leaving a confused Jasmine by herself. She finally went to a sitting down Scud to see if she could cheer him up.

"I'm sure whatever you said wasn't that bad," She said softly with her hands on his shoulders.

"I called his buddy a motherfucker and said we should kill him now."

"Scud," She sighed.

"I know J.J I shouldn't have said that. I know my mouth moves faster than my brain-"

"Sometimes."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked lighting up another joint.

"Really Scud? Look at all these..." She started then picked up something, "Gizmos you've thought of and created in less than a day. I know my brain could never do this," She finished and put the contraption down.

"Quit being so hard on yourself all the time. Blade will get over it, he always does."

"Yeah. You're right. So why have you been such a bitch lately?"

"I have not. And if I have it's because I'm stuck in this freaking warehouse twenty-four seven with nothing to do besides clean and cook for you two, well now three. And I'm the only female here in this warehouse."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"What?"

"Being the only girl here. And you can always come to me when you're bored," He said with a smirk growing on his face.

"Forget it."

"C'mon J.J you and me both know you want the Scudster again. Don't deny it."

_And he's back to himself._

"If you say so. Why don't you take a shower and go to bed."

"Only if you come with me to both."

"Um...no."

"J.J, you've got to finish what you started."

"I didn't start anything. If you're talking about earlier, that was all you."

"But I calmed down until you touched my shoulders. So you started it back up."

"You've got to be kidding me right? You get hot and bothered with a single touch," She said laughing.

"Only when it comes to you."

"Ok. But will you at least come to my room? We won't do anything."

"Only if you go take a shower."

"Deal."

Scud went off to the shower and Jasmine went of to her room to change into something to sleep in. She put on a baggie black shirt and some gray sweatpants and headed to Scuds room. When she entered he was in some pants and was pulling on a t-shirt. When he saw her he smiled as she closed the door behind her.

"Guess that means definitely no fooling around with you wearing that."

"Glad I could help."

She collapsed by Scud on his bed. She turned to face a wall and he put his arm around her waist and kissed her neck for a few seconds.

"We better get some sleep, I have a feeling we've got a busy day later."

"That's what I'm trying to do Scud," Jasmine yawned.

Scud nestled his head into the back of her neck and pulled her closer. And together they fell into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Jasmine awoke to being alone in bed. She stretched and left Scud's room only to find him welding something together. She looked at the entry way and saw Blade and his friend coming into the workshop area.

"What's up? Nice to meet you man. I heard a lot about you. I'm Josh. You can call me 'Scud.' Everybody does," Jasmine heard Scud say politely then walked over to his small TV smoking his joint.

"Tell me something, Skid-"

"No, man, it's 'Scud-"

"Like Stud. Scud the Stud," Jasmine said coming down the steps.

Whistler looked over at Jasmine and said, "Whatever. What are you doing here?"

"The pimpmobile? Just a little aftermarket modification. Nitrous oxide and shit like that."

"Oh, yeah. You gave it a more aggressive exhaust profile ramping."

Jasmine knew by Whistler's tone that he didn't like the modification on his vehicle.

"The whole package will crank that Betty up, maybe three-hundred horsepower."

"You'll burn the thing up before your next oil change," He turned to Blade, "Where did you dig up these two shitbird's anyway?"

"What the fuck is your problem, Poppy?"

"Hey, hey, hey. Scud stop," Jasmine said getting in front of him.

Scud huffed and went to 'the monitor' room with Jasmine and Whistler close behind.

"My problem is I've been sucking blood clots for two years. I get out to find some jerkoff fucking with my life's work."

"We jeopardized our whole operation to save your puckered old ass!"

"Our operation?"

"Yeah."

"Our operation? I built this operation, you ass-wipe!"

"Will you two just knock it the hell off!" Jasmine said pissed while getting in between them and pushing the two away from each other. "Scud, I get where you're coming from but this is his turf."

"Seems like your girl is smarter than you."

"And you, we did help save you so please stop being a pain in the ass. And I'm not his girl. Oh, and I'm Jasmine."

When Jasmine got her name out the security system's siren started going off and the lights went out. Scud and Jasmine went to the monitors to check who triggered the motion sensors.

"Motion sensors! It's on three, lady and gentlemen."

"Human?" Blade asked.

Jasmine leaned over Scud and looked at the thermal image.

"No, it's temperature fifty degrees. Meaning it's a suckhead," She said turning to Blade.

Blade took off and some cameras went died.

"Scud what happened to the camera?"

"Fried. They're using magnesium flares," Whistler said coming over to look at the monitor. Then he started walking away while saying, "They've got your security system scoped out."

Whistler got out a gun and Scud went after him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I don't trust you-"

Whistler hit Scud in the face with the gun to shut him up.

"That's real mature," Jasmine said going to Scud who was on the floor holding his jaw. "Let me see."

"I'm fine." He said spitting some blood out of his mouth.

"Ya sure?"

"Yeah."

Jassmine started looking around then whispered, "Whistler!"

"What?"

Jasmine pointed to the beams across from the monitors and Whistler started shooting at the beams. The ninja looking things landed on the floor and ran in different directions. Scud and Jasmine got up off the floor and he shoved her under in desk in a corner and stood in front to block her in.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Cool outfit."

"Guard lights!" Jasmine and Scud heard Blade say.

Jasmine reached up the same time Scud put his hand on the switch. Scud pulled his hand away quickly and Jasmine turned the lights on. Bright lights suddenly flooded the warehouse. Jasmine heard metal against metal, which meant Blade was fighting one of the ninja things. The ninja that was holding Jasmine and Scud captive left to help his partner who was fighting Blade.

"J.J, stay under there." Scud said.

A few minutes went by and the metal clashing stopped and one of them started talking in a foreign language.

"We represent the ruling body of the Vampire Nation. They are are offering you a truce. They want to meet with you." He finally said in English.

Jasmine moved out from under the desk to see what was actually going on.

"Didn't I tell you to stay under there?" Scud hissed quietly.

"Scud, if they wanted to kill me they would've taken you out and done it."

Scud just stared at her.

_If she only knew that I work for them,_ He thought.

"Scud." Blade said breaking Scud's thought.

Scud shut the lights off and the ninja vampires took their masks off.

One revealed a tall black man and the other revealed a beautiful woman.

"My name is Asad. This is Nyssa."

"You have been our most feared enemy. But now there's something else loose on the streets. Something worse than you."

"What could be worse than Blade and vampires?" Jasmine whispered to Scud.

"Beats me," He whispered back with a shrug.

"Whistler, Scud, let's go." Blade said walking quickly.

"What about me?" Jasmine asked.

"You stay here and keep an eye on things."

"What about Scud? Why does he get to go? He can't fight." Jasmine said crossing her arms.

"Jasmine." Blade said in a warning tone.

"Fine. Are you going to want some dinner, master?" She asked sarcastically.

She could tell Blade was glaring at her. He started walking again with Asad, Nyssa and Whistler following him.

"J.J. We'll be back, promise." Scud said kissing her quickly on the lips. "And if you want some smokeage, you know where to find it." He kissed her again while nipping her bottom lip.

"Scud." Blade barked.

Scud backed away from Jasmine while smirking then joined Blade and the others. Once they were gone Jasmine went to her room and slammed the door shut. What the hell was wrong with her? Why does she let Scud get to her like that? Then realization kicked it, she did in fact love Scud more than just a friend.

* * *

Scud was pretty quiet during the ride in the helicopter. Maybe it was because he hated flying or it was because he just kissed his best friend. He had a hard time admitting it to himself but he loved Jasmine. But he couldn't love her, he was a familiar. If they got word of this they'd rape her, drink from her, and kill her right in front of him then kill him. Why did love have to be so complicated?

"What's so funny?" Scud asked when he saw Nyssa trying not to laugh.

"They tell stories about Blade as the Bogeyman. Frankly, I'm disappointed."

"Ya hear that, B? She's disappointed."

"He agreed to come along so easily."

"C'mon, B, show her. Pretty please?"

"Blade opened his jacket and showed Nyssa all the gadgets.

"Semtex."

"Enough explosives to level a city block. You still disappointed?"

Nyssa didn't say anything, she just smiled to herself.

They finally landed and when they got out there were red lasers pointed on Blade and Scud. If they done anything out of the ordinary they'd get shot.

"The guards look human, B. They're probably familiars."

They entered the building while Nyssa put the passcode in so everyone could enter.

"Are you sure about this?" Whislter whispered to Blade.

"Well, if I'm not..." Blade started then padded his black leather trench coat and followed Asad and Nyssa.

"The true power of the Vampire Nation lies here." Nyssa said as a door came down and she went inside while the others followed.

* * *

Jasmine was done cleaning up the mess that the intruders made and was off to take a shower. When she got out of the shower there were even more vampires there.

"What the hell is going on?" Jasmine said coming down the steps and to Whistler and Scud.

"We need reinforcements for the things we're up against." Whistler said.

"Blade couldn't find anyone else to help?"

Jasmine looked over at tall bald one wearing sunglasses then looked at the rest of them, they looked like they were ready to attack.

"You smell really sweet and innocent sweetheart."

She glared at the tall bald one with the sunglasses and flipped him off.

"I'm not so innocent when I flip you off and tell you to go fuck yourself now am I?"

"You little bitch." He growled out ready to attack her until Blade and Nyssa made their appearance.

"Blade, meet the bloodpack. Lighthammer, Verlaine, Priest, Snowman, Chupa, and Reinhardt." Asad introduced.

Reinhardt made his way to Blade and whispered something. Scud slowly and nervously pulled Jasmine with him to the other workbench still chewing on his thumb lightly.

"What was that?"

"Can you blush?"

The bloodpack started getting excited over that. Blade chuckled while circling Reinhardt.

"Oh, I get it. I see now. You've been training for two years to take me out. And now here, here I am. Oh, so exciting isn't it? Ok, here's your chance." Blade taunted then took out a stake and put it to his chest while the bloodpack drew their weapons.

"What is he doing?" Jasmine hissed.

"He knows what he's doing, don't worry." Whistler said.

Nyssa signaled to the bloodpack and they lowered their weapons and watched.

"Come on. What are you waiting for? Here I am. Right in front of you. Adolf here gets the first shot. Come on. What are you looking at her for? You need permission?"

Jasmine snickered at that comment.

"Or maybe you need a little bit of incentive, huh? Ok, I can help with that."

Blade started twirling the silver stake in his hand so fast that Jasmine couldn't keep up with it and then Blade hit Reinhardt in the cheek with his other hand. She chuckled a little until she felt Scud put a hand on her back. She looked at him to see him shaking his head.

"What's the matter? Missed that? It's ok, I can do it again."

Blade did it again and hit the same cheek. The red headed vampire said something in a foreign language.

"Come on. What, do you need a manual? Do it! Come on!"

"Kill the bastard." One of the bloodpack said.

Reinhardt lunged and Blade took him down while pushing something into the back of Reinhardt's head, which made Jasmine cringe.

"Now you've got an explosive device stuck to the back of your head. Silver nitrate. Rigged to go off if anybody tampers with it. I'll have the detonator with me. And you-if you so much as look at me or Jasmine wrong-" Blade stopped and made Reinhardt scream in pain then blew, signaling he'd blow up.

Blade let him go and Reinhardt went back to the bloodpack.

_Why'd Blade say my name? This is between him and them, not me._

"From now on we work as a unit. You'll be taking orders from me. Any questions?"

Nothing.

"Good. You want to catch the hunter? You start with the prey. We'll target all the night places where vampires congregate. Bloodbanks, safe houses. Bigger the better. So...what's first?" Blade asked Nyssa

"The House of Pain."

"Alright. Let's get ready."

Jasmine went up to her room to get ready. When she came back out all the guys stared out her.

"What?" She asked raising and eyebrow.

The bloodpack turned their heads the other way when they saw Blade looking at them. Blade turned his attention back to Jasmine.

"You're staying here."

"What? Why? I'm stuck in her day and night. I deserve to at least go out this one time."

"C'mon B, please."

"You get injured it's on you."

**A/N: I hope everybody is enjoying this story. If you'd like to know what she looks like head over to my profile. And if you'd like to know what she's wearing you can go to polyvore look for gacfan4life then look for untitled 84**


	4. Chapter 3

The group arrived at The House of Pain thirty minutes later. While Blade and Nyssa talked the rest of the group was getting geared up.

".38, .45 and 9mm caliber. All with foil capsules at the tip filled with silver nitrate, and garlic extract. This hyper-velocity stake gun spits out a silver stake at six thousand feet per second. Since you suckers don't like sunlight we've modified the gun's entry with a UV filter. Pop it open- instant UV light." Whistler explained pointing the gun to Priest and he drew his weapon. "Filter's on, no problem."

"Yo, B, check this out. It's got a pneumatic syringe delivery system. The vials are filled with an anti-coagulant called EDTA. One punch with this, you'll blow your target up like a balloon. The cartridge ejects. Automatic reload."

"Nice."

"Let's go." Whistler said.

"You won't pass for one of us, no way." Chupa said walking past Blade and Whistler.

"Like I give a shit."

"No, he's right. Why don't you post up on the roof over there? Cover our backs."

"So the Bloodpack's calling the shots now, huh? Great."

"Better curb that dog of yours or we'll do it for you." Reinhardt said to Blade then went to Jasmine. "Let's go sweetheart. We'll show you a good time."

Jasmine jumped when she heard something beeping from him, which caused everyone to stare.

"Keep pushing, asshole. And Jasmine stays with Scud."

"You've got to be kidding me! I didn't dress like this just to sit in a van with Scud!"

Blade went to her and whispered in her ear, "I have my reasons. I'll tell you later."

With that Blade took off with the Bloodpack.

"C'mon J.J."

Once she was in the van Scud hopped in, shut the doors, opened up some Krispy Kreme donuts and made sure the communication lines were operating correctly.

"Scud, do you read me?" Blade's voice came through

"Yep. Reading loud and clear, B."

"The whole place is a safe house. The windows are painted black, one access door. two or three hundred suckheads in here.

"That sounds cool."

"Hey W, ya got me? W? Hey, tell me something, how's the weather up there sweetheart?"

"Walkin' on sunshine toad boy."

Scud hit the mute button on his end so nobody could hear him talk then looked over at Jasmine, who was in the front passenger seat.

"What's wrong J.J?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. Just thinking. It doesn't matter." She said getting up with a sigh and headed to Scud, who took a big bite out of a donut.

Jasmine went to take a donut and Scud lifted the box away from her.

"You said you didn't like sweets." Scud said with a mouthful.

"I haven't eaten anything all day Scud."

"That's not true, you had a cereal bar."

Scud unmuted his microphone and said, "I say we got about half and hour 'till sunrise, Cinderella. Hurry up." Then muted it again.

"I spotted one but lost it. Be one the lookout."

Suddenly something hit the bus making the power dim down.

"Fuck." He said with another mouthful of donut and headed to the front.

"Scud?"

"Just a sec J.J."

He flipped his high-powered UV lights on then shut them back off and went back to the back.

"Probably a drunk or the thunder." He said sitting back down.

"Ok. Now about those donuts."

"Here." He said holding the box out to her.

She was about to take on when he pulled the box back and grabbed her, making her sit on his lap.

"What do I get if I give you a couple?" He asked smirking.

"I won't call your inventions stupid behind your back again."

"You called my inventions stupid?"

"Yeah. But they've worked so far." She said and took a donut when he wasn't paying attention to the box anymore.

"Hey! I don't think you can have any of my donuts anymore."

She bit into it and smiled at him and he leaned forward and took a bite while smirking.

"I forgot to tell you how hot you are in this dress. You have no idea what it's doing to me."

"Oh, but I think I do." Jasmine said talking about his friend that was poking her thigh.

"That's just the start." He said pulling Jasmine closer before he started kissing and nipping her neck hungrily while running his left hand down her leg.

"Scud, we've got a job to do." She said holding back a moan.

Then something hit the van again from the top this time. Scud unmuted his microphone again and said with slight panic, "Whistler, man, they're on the roof. There on the roof of my bus."

No response.

"What's on the roof?"

"These extreme suckheads. They suck the vampires dry then head for the humans." Scud said taking the safety off of the guns. "Stay put."

Scud opened the doors and jumped out into the pouring rain. Jasmine walked to the doors and looked around to see anything unusual. She jumped when she heard these weird screeching noises. Jasmine was about to jump out when Scud rounded the door and jumped in shutting the doors quickly. Then there was pounding, scratching, and screeching at the door.

"Scud what the hell is that?" She asked panicked.

"They're the things we're trying to kill. Stay behind me."

"What are we going to do!?"

"I don't know. Get to the front now!"

Jasmine got to the front and Scud shot at his small window that was on top of the bus. Then he came to the front.

"Why'd you do that?"

"There was one at the window."

"You just gave us a death sentence Scud! Now they've got a way to get in!"

"Jasmine, just shut up for a minute so I can think!" Scud snapped at her.

Jasmine was taken aback by what he just did. He never said her full name or snapped at her like that. These extreme suckheads were by the passenger and driver doors and one jumped on the hood in front of the windshield.

"Oh, shit! Scud!"

"I know! I know!" He said with just as much panic as her

"Come on you stupid thing crank over!" Jessica yelled as Scud kept trying to get it to start.

The windshield started getting smashed and the bus finally roared to life. Scud stepped on the gas petal and hit a brick wall, pinning the thing. Sparks flew from the UV overhead lights as everything got quiet for a minute. Jasmine and Scud looked at each other breathing heavily from adrenaline.

"It's still alive!" Jasmine said as the thing started moving again.

"Have some daylight, motherfucker!" Scud said turning the key and hitting the switch.

"Scud, the lights aren't coming on!"

"Dammit."

The thing started pushing its head through the broken window as the others came from the roof window. Jasmine sunk into the floorboard and Scud went down too trying to shield her. There was no way out, they were stuck.

"Try hot wiring the bus or something!"

Scud quickly worked on hot wiring the bus to get it working again. Sparks flew from the wires and before Scud could flip the switch the thing grabbed his coat and started pulling him.

"The lights! Hit the switch!"

Jasmine hit the switch and the thing let go of Scud and blew up. The others started running way from the light leaving Jasmine and Scud terrified.

"Do you think the others are having the same problem?"

It took Scud a second to let the words sink in before he grabbed his earpiece that fell out during the struggle.

"Listen to me. If you're under attack, use your UV lights. Use your UV lights. They can't take the light."

"Son of a bitch." Scud said letting out a breath.

Jasmine chuckled a little and Scud looked at her.

"What's so funny?"

"This." She said motioning to herself. "I'm sprawled out in the floorboard, you have a great view up my dress and you're not doing anything."

"Trust me J.J, if we weren't just attacked I'd jump you here and now." He said chuckling too.

The both of them jumped when the driver side was opened by Whistler. Jasmine closed her legs, sat up and glared at Whistler.

"Where the hell were you? You your supposed to be watching our back!" Jasmine yelled angerily.

"I got something to show everybody. Come on."

Jasmine and Scud followed Whistler into The House of Pain and to the others.

"If that was you Bloodpack Sunday punch, we're in trouble." Whistler said.

"This motherfucker left his post! He just disappeared." Scud said furious.

"We almost got killed because he wasn't watching our backs!" Jasmine chimed in.

"Where were you?" Blade asked.

"Ran into a little reaper action myself.

"Oh, yeah? How little? We lost a man. Priest. You want me to carve his fucking name on your chest?" Chupa asked putting a hand on Whistler's face then walking away.

"Let me show you."

They followed Whistler down to the culvert area.

"Saw him moving in the alley and followed it down. Found it just like this. I think they came through here. It was trying to crawl back through the culvert. Caught his arm. Been gnawing at it like a coyote." Whistler explained.

"Little boy blue." Reinhardt said getting ready to put the UV on it.

Nyssa stopped him and said, "It's already dying. I need to examine it as quickly as possible."

"Ok. Look for a lever. Let's open it."

_Blade, you've lost your damn mind._

One of the Bloodpacks found the lever and it opened. They secured the thing before it could scurry away. Blade went down in the culvert and looked around. Scud wrapped one arm around Jasmine's waist and walked her out of The House of Pain. She and Scud got into the bus to wait for the others.

"Man, what am I supposed to do with this now?"

"For starters you could finish off the windshield while I clean up the glass in the back."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope."

Scud started chipping away the broken windshield while Jasmine cleaned the glass from the back. Scud looked over to her and saw her bent over and he couldn't help but groan. Jasmine stood up and looked at Scud questionably.

"Did you hurt yourself?"

"No. But your hurting me with the way you're bent over like that." He said smirking.

Jasmine rolled her eyes and started cleaning again until the back doors opened to reveal Blade.

"The Reaper is riding with you two."

"What? Hell no, B."

"Chupa, Lighthammer, and Verlaine will be with you."

They loaded the Reaper into the bus and the designated vampires climbed in too. Scud started the bus and drove them to the warehouse. Once they were there Blade helped them get the Reaper out and put him in the holding room until it died.


	5. Chapter 4

Blade and Scud put the dead Reaper on one of the workbenches so Nyssa could examine it. Jasmine turned on and held a flashlight for Nyssa while she had surgical scissors.

"Open the mouth, Scud." Nyssa commanded.

He let of a 'yeah right' chuckle.

"Open the mouth."

"B, come on." He pleaded.

"Sissy." He taunted.

Scud took a deep breath and opened the mouth slowly for Nyssa.

"Only the tongue carries the virus. It is injected through these barbs. It has bifurcated masseter muscles. Overdeveloped, allowing for a much stronger bite. The jaw structure remains the same. But there's no mandible bone. Squeeze that tooth, Scud."

He slowly squeezed it and a yellow liquid started coming out of it. Nyssa put some on her gloved finger and smelt it.

_Gross._

"Neurotoxin. Probably paralyzes their victim while they feed."

She then took a scalpel knife and opened the chest up.

"Garlic don't work. Silver, that don't work. We gotta go with the sunlight though. Right?"

"That's deadly to us, too. So let's see what else we can find."

Jasmine had to turn her head away when this yellow like venom blood came seeping out of the cut Nyssa was producing.

"Don't change that damn channel. Either watch it or come over here." Jasmine snapped at Chupa who was getting ready to change it.

He backed up glaring at Jasmine. Jasmine looked at Scud when he elbowed her.

"What?"

"Don't."

"These things are as different from us as we are from you." Nyssa said taking out the chest cavity.

Reinhardt whistled as Jasmine tried not to blow chunks.

"Look at that. The heart is encased in bone. Only the side is vulnerable."

"Good luck getting a stake through that." Whistler commented.

"Pull a leg off a spider, it keeps moving on it's own, essentially trying to walk without a body attached to it."

Nyssa picked up a knife and Scud asked, "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Hard-wired, right?" She asked slicing her finger open.

She let a few drops of blood drop on to the stomach and the stomach started contracted a little, making everyone jump. Jasmine backed up and headed up the stairs to get calm her stomach down.

"What the fuck is that?" Scud asked.

"Brain's dead. Body's still trying to feed. We got six hours before sunrise. Be ready by then." Blade said walking away to the stairs.

"Hey... What happens at sunrise?" Asad asked following him. "Blade, I'm talking to you. What happens at sunrise?"

"We hunt."

"In broad daylight?"

"You gotta be fucking joking." Reinhardt said.

"You better get you some sunscreen, buttercup."

"Listen shitkicker. You're about one cunt hair away from hillbilly heaven." Chupa threatened.

"I love it when you talk dirty." Whistler said.

"Sunlight's the only edge we've got. They'll be more vulnerable then.

"And so will we."

"Let's be real about one thing-I don't expect everybody to make it back to protect yourselves...at all times." Blade said and finished climbing the steps.

A few minutes past before Jasmine heard a knock on her door. She got up from her bed and opened to reveal Blade on the other side.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you." He said coming in.

Jasmine shut the door and he turned around to face her.

"Have you figured it out yet?"

"Figured what out?" She asked confused with her arms crossed and sat on her bed.

Blade sighed looking at her and said, "You're having a baby."

Jasmine's heart stopped and went into her throat cutting off her air supply. Didn't Scud and her use protection? They could have used protection and something malfunctioned. How did Blade know if she was having a baby or not?

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Didn't I make myself clear? You're having a baby. I can smell it, the other vampire's can smell it."

Jasmine put her left hand over her stomach to see if she felt anything. And there was a very tiny bulge.

"Is that why you were being over protective of me? And is that why those suckheads were looking at me like I was dinner?"

Blade just nodded and Jasmine finally broke down crying.

"What am I supposed to do? The baby can't be born and raised in a warehouse. How am I going to tell Scud that he's the father?"

"I'll let you sort this out. I've got to go." He said leaving the room.

Jasmine wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She moved to her nightstand and picked up the framed picture. It was her and Scud at one of the night clubs that they frequently went to. They were celebrating because Scud finally got a job. The two of them had a drink in there hand while Scud's right arm was around her shoulder pulling her into him. They had the biggest smiles on their faces. Jasmine threw it at a wall and the frame broke. She didn't hate Scud but breaking something always helped clear her mind.

Jasmine walked out of her room just in time to hear Scud say, "No. I'm a lover, not a fighter."

Jasmine shook her head at that. She couldn't count how many times he's said that and got beat for it only to turn around and beat the shit out of the attacker. He was a fighter when he had to be.

No one knew that she even came out of her room yet, so she just leaned on the railing and watched everybody suit up. Son everyone was gone except for Jasmine and Scud. Jasmine let out and inaudible and headed down the steps.

"Hey J.J." She was greeted when both her feet hit the concrete.

"Hi Scud."

"What's wrong J.J?" He asked taking a hit.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine."

"Ya sure?" he asked putting out his joint.

"Yes."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and put his head on her shoulder. Jasmine turned around in his arms and kissed him. She couldn't take it anymore, she actually wanted to be with him.

"Whoa, J.J. I'm not complaining or anything but what was that for?"

"Scud, I can't take it anymore."

Scud kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. Before she could comprehend on what was going on Scud swiped his arm to clear the workbench and lay her down on it.

"J.J, this isn't some type of trick, right?"

"No Scud." She said pulling on his hand to bring his lips closer hers.

He kissed her again quickly before he moved to her jaw line then to her neck. He heard Jasmine moan and he came back to reality.

"Scud what's wrong?"

He couldn't answer her because the security system started sounding. Jasmine heard one of the monitors being thrown so she turned around. And when she turned around someone put a cloth filled with chloroform over her mouth. She tried to get away but the more she struggled the weaker her body became.

"Be easy with her!" Was the last thing she heard before she passed out.

When she came to she was in a big spacious room with lasers pointed at her. She looked around and saw Blade waking up too.

"Scud?" Jasmine asked slowly getting up off the floor.

"Right here, J.J."

She went to Scud and hugged him for dear life. She saw Blade pat himself down for weapons but Whistler said, "They took 'em. All our weapons. Even your sword. Somebody's been keeping tabs on us from the inside."

"Where are we?" Blade asked in a raspy voice.

"Some kind of chamber deep in their layer."

"They smashed up everything-the workshop, all of it." Scud said.

"They been lying to us from day one. The reaper strain didn't evolve...it was designed."

"What?" Blade and Jasmine said in unison.

"Designed. Nomak told me. Saw him back in the sewer. He let me live."

"Did he? How generous of him. I brought you here to see the fruits of our labor." A voice came.

Scud pushed Jasmine behind him, he knew what Damaskinos was capable of. A compartment opened up and revealed hundreds of embryos.

"For years I've struggled to rid our kind of any hereditary weaknesses. And so, recombining DNA... was simply the next logical step. Nomak was the first. A failure. But in time, there woll be a new pure race, begotten from my own flesh, immune to silver, soon even sunlight."

"I got a question for you, you lying son of a bitch. You wanna explain how Nomak got a hold of this ring?" Whistler said then tossed the ring to Damaskinos.

Nyssa picked it up and looked at her father for an explanation.

"I would have thought that was obvious at this point. I gave it to him, of course. A gift from father to son."

_He does experiments on his own vampire children?!_

Nyssa walked away in anger and Damaskinos left too.

"I thought he'd never leave." Reinhardt said and raised his weapon.

He shot Blade in the leg and smacked Whistler in the face with it.

"The wolf has lain with the sheep long enough."

Jasmine saw Scud's demeanor change.

"Reinhardt, you can kiss your ass goodbye."

There was a beeping noise and Scud laughed.

"Scud what the hell?" Jasmine said.

"I'm sorry man. B, you're wasting your time, man. The bombs a dud. It was never supposed to explode. It was just supposed to make you feel in control." Scud said air quoting control.

"You-you're with them?" Jasmine asked.

"I'm sorry J.J."

"The hell you are." She said with tears in her eyes.

"You thought you had me on a short leash, didn't ya jefe?" Reinhardt said then took the device out from his head. "Much better." He then tossed it to Scud.

While Scud was informing Blade and beating Whistler it finally dawned on Jasmine when he became a familiar. It was when he was gone for a month.

"You bastard! You said you had a job in another town for a month. What else have you been lying about?!"

"J.J."

"No! Don't call me that!" She said marching to him.

"But-"

She slapped him hard and Reinhardt actually flinched.

"How could you? I never thought my best friend would actually help the vampires out! Tell me three years ago, when we went camping. You knew those two vampire girls were going to do that, didn't you?"

Scud didn't respond.

"And you had me come along. For what? To get sucked dry or for me to beg them to become a pet?"

Still nothing.

"Answer me Scud!"

"Yes, I knew they were going to do that. No they weren't going to hurt you, they were ordered not to."

"Why were they ordered?" Jasmine asked getting more angry by the second.

"Because I put in a request ok! I didn't want you to get hurt!"

"Well look at where that's got me now! I'm going to die here now!" She wiped the tears out of her eyes. "Me and the baby." She whispered.

"What?" Scud asked dumbfounded.

"I'm pregnant with your child Scud. Blade smelt something different about me and told me."

Scud reached for Jasmine but she backed away from him.

"You've chosen your fate Scud."

He dropped the device and went after Jasmine. He grabbed her arm spinning her around shoving her head into his chest.

"I'm so sorry I got you into this J.J. I-I love you."

And the waterfall of tears came out of he eyes as she hugged him tightly.

"All do I'll I can to get you outta here." He whispered into her ear so only she could hear.


	6. Chapter 5

"How sweet." Reinhardt sneered. "I knew something was going on between you two. Take down Blade and his friend. I've got her and the pet."

"Hey, hey, hey, How 'bout we just let her go, man." Scud said backing her into a corner with his body protecting her. "She's got nothing to do with any of this."

"There's problems with that. She's seen and heard too much." Reinhardt started walking slowly to them. "She's giving shit the whole time I was 'teaming' up with Blade. And lastly you know that you're not supposed to start loving someone and act upon it when you're a pet." He said standing right in front of Scud.

Reinhardt backhanded Scud then pushed him out of the way. He then grabbed Jasmine's wrist tightly and she struggled, which resulted in a slap to the cheek.

"Now you get to watch while I torture her. Come along pet."

Reinhardt drug Jasmine with him and Scud followed obediently. They reached one of the torture rooms and Reinhardt strapped her down to the metal table while Scud stood in a corner of the room.

"Please don't!" Jasmine cried.

"Shut up!" He slapped her again. "I'll be nice enough to let the pet give you one last kiss." He sneered.

Scud went to her and put his hand gently on her face. For the first time in his life her could actually say that he loved someone and meant it. He leaned down and kissed her gently while holding her hand. Scud was shoved out of the way by Reinhardt.

"That's enough of that. You ready for the fun part sweetie?"

"Go fuck yourself!" In result earned a punch in the jaw.

Reinhardt straddled her waist with an evil smirk when he pulled out a knife.

"I'll let you have a few last words."

"I told you to fuck yourself didn't I?" She said and got her hand out of the strap thanks to Scud loosening the strap secretly.

She punch him in the face as hard as she could. He fell off of her when he was tackled by Scud. Jasmine started undoing the straps as fast as she could while the two guys wrestled on the floor. She finally got the last strap undone and Reinhardt threw Scud across the room.

"Go Jasmine." He said spitting blood out from his mouth.

She looked at Scud and saw he had a plan. She ran for the door but Reinhardt tackled her to the ground. Jasmine looked for a way out from under him and something caught her eye. Jasmine stretched her arm out then stabbed Reinhardt with the object. He grunted then blew up. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked at Scud.

"I didn't know that pendant was silver." She said breathing heavily.

"It wasn't. When you got it for me, I made a duplicate. Come on now J.J, you're dealing with the Scudster here." He said getting up and helping her up. "Now the fun and excitement begins." He finished with a kiss.

Scud and Jasmine made it out of the room and back to the chamber quickly and quietly as they could. To their luck nobody knew that they were escaping, yet.

"Where do we go from here?" She asked then they both jumped when they heard footsteps.

The two turned around quickly and saw Whistler helping Blade walk.

"You little shits-" Whistler hissed.

"She had nothing to do with it, W. I'm trying to get us outta here and keep her and my kid safe." Scud hissed back.

Someone started shooting at them from below, hitting the railing. Jasmine and Scud dived to the floor and started crawling to safety. Shot fired again and Blade fell from causing Jasmine to almost scream but Scud covered her mouth.

"Shh. Be quiet and be still."

Soon after she heard people's limbs breaking and screaming, which meant Blade was alive. Once the screaming had stopped Scud took his hand away from Jasmine's mouth and helped her up.

"Hey, kid."

Whistler threw Blade his sunglasses and he caught them without even looking. Whistler started shooting where the embryos were stored. Scud took Jasmine's hand and pulled her along with him.

"How are we going to get out? Someone shut the shutters."

"I'm working on that J.J."

"You know this place better than anyone else. Get us outta here."

"I said I'm working on it, W."

Scud, Jasmine, and Whistler made it to the front of the building but Scud stopped them.

"Get up against the wall."

Whistler and Jasmine did and they heard Blade fighting someone.

"Is that-"

Scud put his finger up to his mouth. They stayed quiet until there was a familiar screech then silence.

"C'mon."

The three of them came around the corner and saw Blade kneeling by Nyssa.

"She's been bitten hasn't she?" Jasmine asked.

"It won't be long. I can already feel it burning inside of me. I want to die while I'm still a vampire. I want to see the sun." Nyssa said.

Scud went to the keypad after Nyssa told him the new code and punched it in to open the shutters. Blade picked Nyssa up and took her outside and put her on the helicopter landing pad. Scud, Jasmine, and Whistler stood a few feet away watching. Scud wrapped his arms around Jasmine when she started shaking. The sun rose and she turned to dust.

"Is it over? Are we able to live outside the warehouse?" Jasmine asked looking at Blade.

"Not yet. Got to go after the rest." Blade said coming to Scud and Jasmine. "And if she wasn't having your child I'd slice you in half." Blade growled at Scud.

"That's just great, there's gonna be miniature Scuds running everywhere." Whistler said sarcastically.

"Watch it old man." Scud growled.

"Let's go back to the warehouse. I've got to get some sleep."

They all agreed and went back to the warehouse. By the time they got there Jasmine was asleep so Scud picked her up and carried her to his room.

"I can't believe your actually letting him live, he sold us out."

"Like I said if he wasn't the father of the child she's carrying I would've killed him back in the chamber."

"You think he's actually changed for the better?"

"We'll find out." Blade said going to his room.

** 5 Months Later**

"J.J, please."

"No Scud. I told you, you got me pregnant so you deal with the consequences."

"Scud, knock it off."

"W, this is an emergency. I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"Scud-"

"Ok. If you don't want it that way I could always go-"

"No Scud. That's final. Now go and work on something, take a cold shower, I don't care just take your hormonal self away from me until I'm done cooking dinner."

Scud left the makeshift kitchen in the warehouse with a groan.

"Thought he'd never leave. Where'd ya find him anyway?"

"School. I was in first grade and he was in third. We became friends pretty fast."

"So has-"

"He always been that way? Wanting to get laid? Yeah. I'm surprised he hasn't gone out to get any."

"Sounds like he's changing. Finally looks like he's bein' loyal to one women. By the way, are you having any pain?"

"Just back pain."

"Typical."

Jasmine shut the stove off, indicating that the macaroni was done. She filled three bowls then passed Whistler's bowl to him and sat down with her bowl.

"Have any names picked out yet?"

"Yeah. If it's a girl Miranda Kay. And if it's a-"

"Boy, which it will be, I'm sure of it. He's name will be Trevor Joshua." Scud said coming into the kitchen and sitting by J.J with his bowl.

When they were done Scud went to the workbench to start on a new weapon for Blade. After Jasmine was done washing the three bowls she went to Whistler.

"Whistler, you still make things right?"

"Right." He said eyeing he suspiciously.

"I've got an idea." She said smirking evilly.

A few weeks went by when Whistler told Jasmine that he was done with the project.

"Scud, I need to show you something." Jasmine said wrapping her arms around him and rubbing his chest seductively.

"What do you have to show me?" He said trying to control himself.

"Come to the baby's room." She whispered in his ear and let him go.

Scud dropped what he was doing and followed her. When he entered he saw Whistler and Blade standing there with his arms crossed and a smirk.

"What the hell? Why are you in here?"

"Because you Scud are going to learn something." J.J said.

Whistler moved and Scud finally saw a mannequin with a very pregnant belly.

"What the fuck is that?"

"You're going to learn to deliver a baby. You said 'No other guy is going to be looking at my girl or touching her.' So if you don't want Whistler delivering the baby, you're going to practice." She said simply.

"Has Blade done this too?"

Jasmine nodded then said, "Yeah, in case Whistler needs help."

Whistler started the robotic mannequin so Scud could practice delivering a baby.

"J.J." He said then looked at Blade, "Do I really have to do this?"

"Sissy." Blade taunted.

That always got Scud to do something that he didn't want to do. Scud went to it, put on some gloves Whistler handed him and bent down a little.

"The baby is crowning-"

"What do you mean?" Scud asked interrupting Whistler.

"It means the baby's head is coming out dipshit. Now you have to guide the baby."

Scud guided the head and shoulders out.

"This is fucking disgusting." He said looking at the fake blood all over the robotic baby.

Scud was half way through when he threw in the towel. He went to the trash can and threw up.

"W, man. You can deliver it." He said taking the gloves off and throwing them away.

"You're not done. Are you going to leave the baby halfway out?" Whistler asked.

"I said you could do it. I'll be next to J.J instead."

"Holding my hand and calming me down."

"Yeah. if that's what it takes to get the kid out."

J.J stood on her tip-toes and kissed him. When she pulled back Scud grabbed her and whispered in her ear.

"I know one thing for sure. When the baby is out, I'm going in."

"There's a healing process too. About two to three months." Jasmine laughed out.

"You've got to be kidding me! I've got to wait three months after he's born!? That's going to be about a year since-"

"I never said you couldn't do other things after the baby's born." J.J whispered.

Scud's face lit up and that made Jasmine laugh even more.


	7. Epilogue

**4 Years Later**

The vampires were finally gone, except for Blade. J.J and Scud moved to New York with their family that they created. They found a house big enough for her, him, their four year old son Trevor, their three year old daughter Miranda, and their unborn daughter Madison.

Scud changed a little more, he was more responsible now. If Scud wanted to smoke one of his joints he would go out in the back yard after the kids were in bed. He got a steady job at an auto repair shop and never complained once about the hard labor. When he goes home from a hard days work he's greeted by his loving, precious family.

Jasmine found work at another doctors office. When she goes home she's greeted by her two beautiful children that look pretty close Scud. They had his eyes, hair, and ears. She loved being a mother to his children, she wouldn't ever change that.

J.J was in the kitchen making dinner when Miranda ran into the kitchen crying.

"What's wrong Miranda?"

She pointed to the living room and J.J picked her up and headed to the living room with her.

"Color." Miranda pouted.

J.J looked to Trevor and saw him drawing dragons on Miranda's bunny picture.

"Trevor, draw on your own paper."

"No."

"Trevor, come here...now."

He slowly went to J.J as she put Miranda down.

"Go to your room until I come and get you. You're being mean to your sister and because of that Santa's going to take the presents back."

"No. I want presents." He whined.

"Then quit being mean to your sister. Now go to your room."

He went to his room and once he closed the door Scud came through the front.

"There's my girls." He said picking up Miranda and kissing J.J. "Where's the boy?"

"In time out." She said heading back to the kitchen to finish dinner.

"What'd he do now?" He asked hugging her from behind and kissing her neck.

"Drew on his sisters drawing, being defiant. Kind of like someone I know."

"Really? Who would that be?"

"You might know him. He's tall, long dark hair, blue eyes, has an amazing family, and can be defiant too."

"You also forgot he's hot as hell, knows how to make his woman feel good and is a great shooter." He said patting her round, almost ready to pop stomach.

"Mmm, about that...you know once Madison is born we're both getting fixed."

"J.J, you can't have an odd number of kids. Please just one more." He said nipping her neck.

"Scud, now's not the time." She said breathlessly.

"Daddy."

Scud groaned in disappointment and turned around to see Trevor and Miranda.

"What's wrong you two?"

"Trevor, I thought I told you to stay in your room until I got you."

The kids pointed to the living room and J.J and Scud went to the living room. They heard a knock on the door.

"Expecting someone?" Jasmine asked.

"Was gonna ask you the same thing." Scud said as he answered the door.

"Whistler? Blade?" J.J asked confused.

"Didn't think we would come for Christmas did you?" Whistler asked.

Blade and Whistler came inside.

"Where are the little rugrats?"

"Watch it Poppy." Scud growled.

"Down boy." J.J said. "There right here." She said and moved to the side.

"They look just like Scud." Blade said.

"Yep. Trevor, Miranda, this is Blade and Whistler. Their mommy and daddy's friends."

"We gotcha a little somethin'." Whistler said to the kids. "But you can't open them until Christmas." He finished as he put them over by the tree.

Jasmine called everyone into the kitchen and they all ate. Once they were done eating Jasmine gave the kids a bath then put them to bed. She made her way down to the living room and sat down on Scud's lap.

"And you two are still reproducing."

"Not for long. After Madison's born, we're getting fixed." J.J said to Whistler.

"She's making me."

"It's to insure that if you ever leave me, which you better not because I'll have Blade hunt you down, that if you get with another girl she doesn't wind up having five kids because of you."

"I wouldn't think of leaving you."

"If yer going to start that lovey-dovey shit, we're outta here."

"Easy W."

"Jazz, you alright?" Blade asked as he saw her turn white as a ghost.

"J.J that's starting to hurt." Scud said grabbing her hand off of his shoulder.

"The-baby is-coming." She said with her breath labored.

"Are you sure it's not those things where it's fake?"

"Braxton Hicks." Whistler said.

"Scud. Hospital now." Blade said.

"Are you serious?" He asked freaking out.

"Will you just take her to the hospital dumbass. We'll watch the rugrats."

Jasmine got off of Scud's lap and he got up and practically drug her out of the house. They arrived at the hospital fifteen minutes later and got a room.

"How ya feeling J.J?"

"I'm in freaking pain. You don't know what it's like. It kinda feels like getting punched in the stomach, only twenty times more pain." She said glaring at Scud.

Jasmine started breathing heavily.

"You've got to be kidding me. She just breeched."

"She what? Is she going to be ok? It's not going to kill her is it?"

The doctor came in and looked over at Scud, who was flipping out.

"Josh, I'm Dr. Foyer."

"Thank you. You've got to help my girl. The baby is going to die."

Jasmine rolled her eyes and looked at the doctor, who had a confused look on his face.

"She just breeched." Jasmine stated.

"Ahh." He said finally understanding Scud's fit. "Josh, when she means the baby is breeched, it means the baby turned and the buttocks is now facing the birth canal."

"Isn't the head supposed to come out first?"

The doctor nodded.

"Is there a way to get the baby back in the right position?" Scud asked.

"It's up to the baby. If She doesn't turn back around in the next five minutes we're going to do a c-section. I'll be back in five minutes."

Once the doctor left they waited. Five minutes went by, still no turning and the doctor came in.

"Anything?"

Jasmine shook her head.

"Alright. I've got the c-section ready. Josh you're going to have to put these on if you want to be with her." The doctor said handing Scud some purple scrubs.

They wheeled Jasmine into the c-section room and put her on the bed. The doctor got a shot ready to inject into her.

"What's that gonna do?" Scud asked.

"It's going to numb her lower half so we can cut her stomach to get the baby out."

Dr. Foyer was about to give the injection until Jasmine yelled for him to stop.

"The baby just turned again."

He handed the needle to a nurse so she could dispose of it properly.

"Seems like she's going to be trouble when she grows up." The doctor said with a chuckle. "Alright Jasmine, push."

Jasmine pushed and pushed while Scud tried keeping her calm and trying to keep himself from passing out. An hour and a half went by before a crying sound came to their ears.

"It's a baby girl."

The nurses cleaned her up and handed her to Jasmine.

"Our little Madison Renee." Scud said.

"She's so precious. Our little Christmas Eve eve baby."

"You know what's also precious?"

"What?"

"This." Scud said pulling out a dark blue velvet box with a ring inside. "You being my life lover."

"Meaning?" Jasmine asked playing around.

"You, me, marry?"

"That the best proposal you can do?"

"You're not making this easy for me are you? Fine. Jasmine Raye Johnson will you marry me, the Scudster?"

She chuckled and nodded. He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her hand. Jasmine will never forget December 23 where she had a baby girl and also got engaged. Her life was now perfect and complete.


End file.
